The present invention is directed to a pneumatic tire inflation system for attachment to a rotating wheel having outwardly directed studs for inflating a tire thereon.
Frequently, when pneumatic tires have a slow leak, or even a flat, it is not convenient for the driver to change tires. This is particularly true in large trucks where road service is required to change tires. It is much more convenient, assuming that the tire can be maintained with a sufficient amount of air to prevent damage, to drive the vehicle to a location where the tire can conveniently be change. The present invention is directed to a system which can be attached to and supply air to a tire while the wheel is rotating. This is particularly advantageous for providing temporary air supply to the tire to allow the vehicle to continue to a facility where the tire may be replaced.